


【进刚】荒原之上

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: “没有谁是渺小的，你不是，我也不是。我们能走到现在这里的理由和星星存在的理由同等重要。”
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚





	【进刚】荒原之上

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1\. 末日丧尸AU，进刚研究所成员设定，部分武器参照原作。  
> 2\. 部分灵感来源于电影荒野猎人及移动迷宫，个人英雄主义预警。  
> 3\. 弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

1\. 

“——我们没多少时间了！”

泊进之介耳麦里传来诗岛雾子最后一句仓促又焦急的声音，随后就被滋滋作响的电流声彻底接管。他紧皱着眉握紧了手中的MP5J冲锋枪，感到指尖冰冷得像要被空气冻僵。清晨的日光透过他头顶的玻璃窗洒进空旷的只余留着他凌乱脚步声的走廊，苍白又毫无温度，哂笑般将地面被他扬起来的尘土照得透亮。他又一次感到习以为常的寒冷和前所未有的倦意。KR所属的所有研究所里只有Drive Pit一个基地尚且在沦陷区中留存，而昨晚一整夜丧尸发动的进攻已经将优秀的战士熬出眼底可怖的血丝。但战斗还没有结束，在总部的直升机前来将他们从永无止境的战斗中拯救之前，他们还得在长夜后的曙光里尽量多将自己的生命保留一时半刻。

“怎么样？”

泊进之介通过瞳孔验证进入实验室时里面通常炽亮的白灯已经被关了一半，电脑屏幕的幽幽蓝光将剩下那半实验室照亮，他跨过地面凌乱的电线，单刀直入地问。泽神玲奈从电脑边站起身，白大褂包裹的身体略微一晃，在坠倒前勉强抓住了桌沿，“数据已经全部转移进了这台电脑，一会儿直接带走就好。疫苗在那个箱子里，这是最有可能抵抗丧尸病毒的版本，其他的只能就地废弃了。”

泊进之介望了一眼那个银白色的金属箱，短促地嗯出一声。未来的不确定性太多，他也并非生物学方面的专家，在是否要带走所有疫苗这一议题上不准备发表任何提议。实际上丧尸的进化速度惊人到几乎每次都能让他们措手不及，他甚至怀疑昨晚的进攻是早有预谋——那些丧尸事先破坏掉了他们的通讯站，因此直到黎明前他们才通过勉强的一点抢修联系上总部请求支援；而一旦他们被转移进安全区就意味着KR旗下所有的研究所全军覆灭，想要再获得丧尸进化的样本会难上加难。未来这个词就像今日的日光，无论看上去是怎样地光芒万丈，触手时也只有一片典型的深冬的冰凉。

“进哥！我看见直升——”

他的耳麦又响起来，诗岛刚尽管经过了一整夜的作战仍如往日那样精力十足的声音连珠炮似地炸开，却是一个不完整的句子，接着他就听见诗岛雾子撕心裂肺的一声“刚”。他感到心跳蓦然漏了一拍，对泽神玲奈迅速点了一下头告知对方直升机前来的消息，转身就冲出了实验室的大门。走廊比他前来时更漫长了，他快要分不清震耳欲聋的究竟是脚步声，还是他自己的心跳。那小子不会有事的。他尽可能地安慰自己，前线还有诗岛雾子，还有Chase，诗岛刚的战斗经验一点不比他们少，他一定不会有事——

“进之介。”

他赶到研究所门前时差点撞上匆忙向里走的Chase，对方难得地皱着眉，诗岛刚正半闭着眼有气无力地搭着他的肩膀靠他身体支撑。他不用开口问就能看见那处惊心动魄的伤口，诗岛刚左肩被生生撕裂了，差一点就被咬上颈部，鲜血浸透了半边他的白色外套，在他向来习惯的白色衬托下显得更加刺眼。“血还是红的，没有开始变异。”Chase用一种机械般的声调平铺直叙，随后转头望了一眼门口不远处搭建起来的、已经残破不堪的障碍墙，“直升机也到了。”

“……我知道了。”

泊进之介咬紧了牙，听见自己声音在轻微地发颤。被丧尸咬过会有什么样的后果不需要任何人多说，如果那不是诗岛刚，Drive Pit的成立者之一，可能会在被咬后的几分钟内就迎接一颗金属子弹——事实就是这样残忍，为了让更多的人在末世生存下去，少部分人的牺牲不值得太长时间的犹豫。但那是诗岛刚，素有Mach称呼的狙击手，他们团队中不可或缺的一员。泊进之介握紧枪越过Chase冲上最后一道防线，诗岛雾子刚将最后一颗手榴弹掷出，在巨大的爆破声中蹲在障碍墙后焦虑地看了他一眼。泊进之介将枪架上了墙头，爆掉又一个丧尸的脑袋，一丛黑色的血花在半空中飞溅开来，“我还有三颗榴弹，五十发子弹，你先和其他人一起撤退吧，雾子，五分钟后天台见。”

殿后并不是什么令人享受的体验，泊进之介在手榴弹炸开的又一声轰鸣中迅速撤回了研究所向天台上跑去。用不了几分钟那些丧尸就会越过障碍墙，就算不能突破研究所的金属门也有通过外部墙体爬上天台的能力，他必须抓紧每分每秒的时间才能保证自己不会折损在这里。在他推开天台铁门的那一刻直升机掀起的风猛然向他凌掠过来，他用了点时间才看清泽神玲奈正在和诗岛雾子争辩什么，诗岛刚平躺在离他不远处的地上，伤口已经包扎过，显然是陷入了昏迷中。

“他已经开始发烧了，你没有想过直升机上所有的人都会因为他陷入危险吗？”

泽神玲奈声调很高，尽管是这场争辩的主要反对者，面上却也带着和诗岛雾子同样痛苦的神色。放弃同伴的决定总是会带来创伤和噩梦，但泊进之介知道她做出的是最理智的选择，如果诗岛刚已经开始发烧，那么在直升机到达安全区之前他就可能完全被丧尸病毒感染，造成机毁人亡的局面。

“但是……他是我弟弟。”

诗岛雾子几乎已经在哽咽了，她就站在诗岛刚身旁，迟迟没有坐上直升机。泊进之介深吸了一口气，冬日冰冷的空气充斥着他的胸腔，他感到困倦似乎已经消失了，此刻清醒得和休息了一整晚无异。他上前几步，加入——或者说打断了这场生死攸关的谈话，“我留下来。”

“……什么？”

诗岛雾子和泽神玲奈同时惊疑地看向他，泊进之介蹲下来以手背触碰了一下诗岛刚的额头，确认对方体温高得厉害。“把病毒疫苗留给我吧，如果能够在刚身上奏效，我带他回安全区。”

“这……这绝对不行！”

提出反对的是诗岛雾子，语调飞快像是连发的枪声，“泊さん你一个人穿越沦陷区太危险了，更何况用不了多久下面的丧尸潮就会攻上来——”

“就是因为他们要来了，你们才应该马上走。”泊进之介越过诗岛雾子对直升机上的人喊了一声，“还有没有什么武器？Zenrin Shooter在你们谁那里吗？”

“……你让我们怎么和库里姆交代呢？”泽神玲奈长长叹了一口气，打开银白色的金属箱将那支疫苗取出来抛给他，“Tridoron和Ride Macher都在地下基地，本来是应该和研究所一起炸毁的。炸毁研究所的手动按钮也在那里，延时五分钟，千万要小心。”

“我知道了。”泊进之介靠近直升机舱口接过两把满弹的MP5J和诗岛刚的Zenrin Shooter，后退一步向诗岛雾子点了点头，“放心，我会带他回来。”

诗岛雾子的眼泪还是落了下来，随后她就被一把拉上了直升机。螺旋桨的声音伴随着强大气流传来，泊进之介站在诗岛刚身边抬起手向他们行了一礼，注目着那迟来的支援化为一个黑点逐渐消失在无云的透亮远空。

2.

“怎么看都没有合适的路线啊。”

泊进之介对着电子投影投射出来的三维地图皱紧了眉。在丧尸病毒出现前从研究所的位置开车到安全区尚且需要整整三天，以沦陷区现在的局势最好的情况也要用上五天——还没算上路途上可能遭遇的丧尸袭击以及公路和隧道里被废弃的车辆可能造成的阻碍。他们要穿过城市，穿过山峦，穿过荒野，面临着随时缺少补给以及通讯阻断的风险，搏那一线微不可及的生存希望。——可它真的会到来吗？泊进之介侧过头又看了一眼诗岛刚，对方打过疫苗后高烧已经褪去，正躺在基地的沙发上沉沉入眠。至少这说明疫苗还是起到了一定效果。泊进之介略微宽慰自己，将基地里所剩的补给和弹药统统装进了Tridoron的后座，又到监控屏幕前去确认丧尸的情况，大部分丧尸已经离开，只剩下一小批还在研究所内外晃荡。他将电子地图装载进Tridoron的系统，在去柜子里找帐篷时听见诗岛刚发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“你醒了，刚？”

泊进之介回到沙发边，诗岛刚应该是在翻身的时候压到了伤口，此刻已经睁开了眼重新恢复平躺的姿态。“我记得……”他声音还沙哑着，一字一顿地开口，像是在用力回忆昏迷过去前发生的事，“我被丧尸咬伤了。”

“对，你昏睡了很久。别太担心，我替你注射了最新的疫苗，既然你还保留有意识就说明有效果。”泊进之介安慰式地拍了拍他的手背，“你的伤口我也用治疗仪重新处理缝合了一下，力气恢复了的话就抓紧时间上车，我们得趁着现在外面的丧尸不算多冲出去。”

“……冲出去？”

诗岛刚捕捉到他的用词，露出了分外疑惑的神色，“但是直升机……”

“直升机已经离开了，刚。”泊进之介将手伸给他，帮助他坐起身来，“本来那支疫苗不会用在你身上，但我向雾子保证会留下来照顾你，等你情况稳定以后把你带回安全区。虽然现在还不能确定疫苗有没有起到彻底的作用……我们还是尽量不要逗留太久比较好。”

诗岛刚夸张地张开了嘴，像是在说一句无声的“哇喔”。他用力闭了闭眼又睁开，瞪大了眼睛注视着泊进之介，“我一直以为我是想法最大胆的那一个，没想到进哥你居然能为姐姐做到这个地步。简直太疯狂了。”

他的眼睛很快弯起来，随即从唇边旋出亮堂的笑意，从沙发上跳下来拍了拍泊进之介的肩膀，“但是我喜欢你的计划，进哥，让我们两个人把沦陷区的丧尸消灭掉吧。——能把Ride Macher带上吗？”

“你现在的状态总不能骑着Ride Macher跟在Tridoron旁边吧？”

“不，但我觉得能用上。”

泊进之介最后还是向少年人妥协了，Ride Macher被捆绑在了Tridoron的车顶，诗岛刚还亲手去拽了拽铁链确定它不会因为丧尸的撞击就摔下来。他坐在泊进之介的副驾驶位上规矩系好了安全带，在泊进之介按下那个毁灭基地的按钮回到车上来驾驶着Tridoron向外冲出去时发出一声响亮的欢呼声；燎天的巨大火云和浓雾在他们撞开几个丧尸驶上公路后从研究所原来所在的位置上升腾起来，扭曲了空气的热浪一直传递到车窗外。“Tridoron这种红色挺显眼的，”诗岛刚把窗户摇下来伸手出去感受夹杂着热浪的呼呼掠过的风，用一种调侃的语气开口，“如果丧尸视觉发达的话应该很容易就会注意到我们，你说呢，进哥？”

“我觉得他们没有那样的视觉。”泊进之介重新将车窗关上，“小心一点你的手，刚。”

他们在中午的时候离开了这座被废弃的城市，将摇摇欲坠的高楼大厦和断壁残垣的窄巷都抛在身后。大片的原野和丛生着杂草的稻田出现在道路两旁，诗岛刚在副驾驶位上百无聊赖地摆弄那个电子地图。“今晚能进入山里吗？”他侧过头去问泊进之介。“今晚必须进入山里。”泊进之介向地图瞥过去一眼，他们所在位置前方萦绕着连绵的山脉，“会比平坦的地方安全一些。”诗岛刚含糊唔了一声，伸手去按车载广播的按钮，从音箱里传来一片嘈杂的电流杂音，很快连这点声音也消失了。泊进之介没有说话，他清楚这附近不存在任何的通讯站，连通讯都无法做到的地方显然更不可能接收到安全区的广播。诗岛刚却好像发现了新大陆似的眼前一亮，不知从Tridoron的什么地方翻出来几张CD。车载音响在装载上CD时发出一段模糊的声响，像被呛住喉咙的歌手，接着就炸响了激烈的前奏。是Ashes Remain的「On My Own」，泊进之介从那带沙的音调和诗岛刚跟着漫不经心哼唱的歌词中觉出分惊奇，这类摇滚他很少听，更不清楚这张CD是什么时候被放在了Tridoron上。诗岛刚却好像颇为理所当然，又将窗户摇下来一些，在飒飒风声中高声唱"Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride"，好像他们不是在末世进行一场死亡边缘的逃亡，而是一次准备充分的公路旅行。

夜幕降临时他们已经进入群山之中，泊进之介把Tridoron停在环山公路上，抱着帐篷在林间找了一处隐蔽空地。诗岛刚升起了篝火，一面啃压缩饼干一面单手无意识旋转着Zenrin Shooter望着跳动的火焰出神。“怎么了？”泊进之介把帐篷彻底固定好，在他旁边坐下来问他，“伤口还疼吗？”“不，进哥，你觉得……”诗岛刚难得话音犹疑，最后还是没把那句话说完，只是摇了摇头，“我来守上半夜吧。”

泊进之介在下半夜醒来时才发觉自己做了个错误的决定，他一出帐篷就看见诗岛刚倒在了篝火边，匆忙冲过去触及对方身体时又一次感受到了那股热度。他小心地解开诗岛刚的绷带，心底不详的预感瘟疫一般迅速蔓延而开，事实终究还是残忍而直白地迎面而来——诗岛刚的伤口边缘新渗出的血液已经开始发黑，泽神玲奈的疫苗终究还是没能彻底抑制住丧尸病毒。泊进之介感到浑身的力气在那一瞬间被抽空了，他仓惶地跌坐在了地上，甚至失去了思考的力量。应该怎么做，在生命的天秤上要如何抉择，这些基本的理性发问统统在那一刻从他的脑海中消失，只剩下无尽的空白。最后他终于重新站起来，用医疗仪替诗岛刚再细致治疗了一遍伤口，将对方打横抱起放进了帐篷中。

3.

诗岛刚的高烧在凌晨的时候褪去了，被泊进之介叫醒时像完全不知道昨晚发生了什么，还能心情大好地跟泊进之介说进哥早上好。泊进之介也没再提他的伤势，只是在开车时比前一日更加注意留心诗岛刚的状况。诗岛刚似乎对他偶尔瞥过来的视线浑然不觉，还以自己伤口没那么疼了为由替了他两个小时的驾驶。环山公路崎岖而陡峭，但良好的视野让泊进之介安心几分，至少能省下来部分关注是否会有丧尸从暗处扑出来的精力。

到了下午时分他们没再继续走运，漫长阴暗的隧道一个接一个，零零散散地也开始有丧尸在车旁聚集。泊进之介尽可能将车速提高，却又不敢开得过快，狭窄的空间里只有他的车前灯作为唯一照明，而隧道里随时可能出现各种障碍物或者被废弃的车辆，他丝毫不敢掉以轻心。就连诗岛刚也把音乐关掉了，一手握紧Zenrin Shooter一手握紧MP5J，全然做好了只要泊进之介通知就打开车窗开始扫射的准备。

“……这看起来好像不太妙，进哥。”

他们被堵在最长的那条——地图上标注着明晃晃的4km——的隧道前，一辆货车横贯过隧道口，前面还散落着几辆支零破碎的小轿车。诗岛刚打开车门从Tridoron上跳下来，上前去认真地观察了一会儿局势，转过身来向泊进之介做了一个无可奈何的手势，“我就说Ride Macher会有用上的地方吧，进哥你会骑摩托吗？”

泊进之介为摩托骑手那点轻佻的挑衅感到无奈又好笑，熄了火从车上下来打开后座开始研究最多能带走多少补给。食物和弹药都能装进背包里，但还有帐篷，摩托车的油，医疗仪和电子地图——诗岛刚在他准备拆卸电子地图时打断了他的动作，不知道又从哪儿摸出来一张纸质地图，胜利地拿在手上向他晃了晃。“我们没办法带走足够的汽油。”泊进之介摊开那张地图皱着眉扫视了两遍，“如果穿过有加油站的地方一定会有大量丧尸的存在……太危险了。”“危险也没有其他办法了，”诗岛刚用指甲在地图一点上画了个圈，“说不定还能找到新的车呢。”

他们总算整理好一切，诗岛刚跨上Ride Macher的后座环紧了泊进之介的腰。白色的摩托从公路边缘划了过去，径直冲进了充满未知的黑暗隧道中。泊进之介能感到诗岛刚在他肩侧的温热呼吸——诗岛刚几乎是将自己贴在了他的背上——热量和磅礴的生命力从年轻的枪手身上传来，炽烈得惊人，好似他前一晚看见的不过是一个梦，或者疲惫导致的错觉。泊进之介咬住了后齿，面色在黑暗中变得凝重。他必须完成那个承诺，不只是为了诗岛雾子，也是为了——

——砰！

诗岛刚在他后面掀动了Zenrin Shooter，那发淡蓝色的能量弹准确穿透了前方不远处一个丧尸的头颅。泊进之介腾出一只手来握上了从Tridoron上带下来的车门枪，亮红色的能量弹和诗岛刚的一同纷纷扬扬呈扇形冲撞向那波丧尸群，后者发出阵阵愤怒的吼叫声，踩着同伴的尸体向他们冲过来。“我要加速了，准备好了吗，刚？”“是你跟不上我的速度吧，进哥哥。”诗岛刚还分了半分神来调侃他，另手握着的MP5J也开始不断喷射火花。“低头。”泊进之介提醒他，用力拧了一把油门在火光的掩护下径直冲入丧尸群中，毫不犹豫地撞开挡在面前的狰狞面容滑上一辆轿车车顶，随即将几辆车车顶当做路面，给足诗岛刚将攀爬上来的和扑过来的丧尸解决的机会。“那可真有点恶心。”诗岛刚在一枪爆掉一个从他背后扑上来的丧尸脑袋，在那蓬黑色血花险些溅上他身体的一瞬皱眉评论，然后将打空子弹的MP5J背在了身后，蓦然伸手一把抓过了泊进之介手里的车门枪。源源不断的能量弹从泊进之介身后发射出来，像是形成了双色的能量罩将死亡隔绝在外。泊进之介深吸了一口气驾着摩托从最后一辆轿车车顶直冲而下，撞开最后一批丧尸驶入终于出现的日光中。

“换我来驾驶吧，进哥辛苦了。”

穿过最后一个隧道后他们又驶上了环山公路，诗岛刚主动替下泊进之介的位置，后者也没提出任何异议。泊进之介一面单臂环着诗岛刚的腰一面将另一只手臂抬起来——他在之前就感受到了那个在丧尸群中留下的伤口，此刻已经停止流血，皮肤上只剩下一圈紫黑的牙印。这下可好。他在心里苦笑，诗岛刚的问题还没解决，他自己又被咬上了这么一下。如果真到了那个时候……他放下手臂闭上了眼睛，心底的声音震彻耳膜地清晰起来。

“就算让我自我了结，我也一定不会让你因为我而死去，刚。”

泊进之介在等待着那个时间，等待着他的身体开始发热，病毒开始改造他的时间。为此他选择了守上半夜。诗岛刚在夜间又开始发烧，左臂的皮肤也开始皲裂，白皙手腕上的血管从蓝色转换为令人不安的黑色。他睡得很痛苦，时不时发出一两声呻吟；泊进之介知道他体内疫苗和病毒的斗争该有多剧烈，但对于给诗岛刚注射疫苗这件事他没有丝毫后悔。他就着木柴的噼啪剥落声和跳跃的焰色用医疗仪处理了一下自己的伤口，惊讶于过了这么久他仍然没有任何被病毒入侵的实感。也许要到下半夜才爆发。他这样想，决定让诗岛刚得到一整夜的休息，哪怕在那之中可能只有一两个小时属于他真正的安宁。

4.

“你醒啦，进哥！”

泊进之介再睁开眼时发现自己正在诗岛刚的后座上，他一时有些分不清自己的状态，模糊地发出一个疑问的鼻音。诗岛刚声音倒是很轻快，“不是说好让我守下半夜吗？结果自己守着夜却睡着了——所以你的早饭我代劳了，作为把你搬上摩托的补偿。”

泊进之介总算彻底清醒过来，蓦然为此刻的天光睁大了眼睛——按照正常的情况来看，他本应该在此刻完全丧失理智成为那些行尸走肉的一员。而他现在却坐在诗岛刚身后，已经是下山的道路了。这应该是最后一座山，他回忆起地图，穿过这座山前面的那条河就能找到加油点，但是——他抬起手臂来看了一眼，隐藏在衣袖中的伤口竟然已经开始愈合，触目惊心的紫黑色也褪成了青色，好像不过是一处寻常咬伤。他一时不知道该疑惑还是该庆幸，甚至不敢去伸手触碰那个最有可能的、却又光明得过度的假设——他的体内可能存在着丧尸病毒的抗体。这个缥缈得不切实际又真实存在着的可能性让他头晕目眩，他决定不再去想更多的东西，尽快到安全区内去做一个检测。假如，假如——那就意味着这场末世浩劫会最终迎来终结的一天，无论在那之前还需要多少斗争和鲜血，为了确实存在的生存的延续，总要比为不知道什么时候能实现的目标去战斗更好。

“进哥，我有一个提议。”

诗岛刚在驶出最后一段山路时停了下来，把地图翻出来拿给泊进之介看，“如果我们在穿过这条河以后沿着原本的公路走，沿路都是大大小小的村庄，虽然能够得到补给但是遭遇危险的可能性也会成倍扩大。”

“但是原本的公路是最省时的一条路，难道你想……”

“在路上被战斗拖延太多时间的话，也就算不上什么省时了吧——我确实是那么想的。”诗岛刚的手指在河对岸的大片荒原上重重画了个圈，“我们从这里穿过去，最大的可能也就是遇到丧尸化的动物，以我们的武器很容易就能解决。”

“那样的话我们就不能够保证补给了。”泊进之介皱眉看着那片荒野，“而且现在是冬天，从那里穿过去的路会更难走。”

“我们可以把帐篷丢掉只留睡袋，这样就能多带一些油。我计算过了，以Ride Macher的速度，穿过这片荒原比走公路只多出一天多一点的时间，如果我们在下一个加油点把油补满，以我们能带上的油量是能够支撑到安全区的。”

诗岛刚抬起头来注视着泊进之介，认真地问，“进哥，你信不信我？”

“……走吧。”

泊进之介一如以往地向他妥协让步，诗岛刚发出声欢呼声扑到他身上用力抱了他一把，像疯狂摇着尾巴的毛绒绒大型犬。泊进之介重新坐上了驾驶位，两旁深深浅浅的苍翠山丘逐渐向后退去，将那条结冰的河流展现在他们面前。河畔的白桦枝上还凝结着冰棱，在阳光下折射出璀璨如水晶的光芒。冰河上覆着一层薄雾和冰霜，被阳光镀上灿金色，好似其下流淌着的也是金色的冰水，从指间流淌过时会有叮铃的响声。“这也太漂亮了，要是我的相机在就好了。”诗岛刚在他背后不无夸张地大声叹气，“或者下次给Ride Macher增加一个雪地摩托的功能，直接从冰面上穿过去一定很刺激。”

泊进之介不置可否地笑了一声，还是从旁边同样结着冰的铁桥上过去。桥面稀稀落落散落着几辆报废的车辆，桥尾的数量更甚于桥面其他部分。“看来你的估计没错，刚，对面的丧尸应该不少。”“是啊，为什么丧尸不能因为天冷消停一会儿呢。”诗岛刚嘟哝着将头埋在泊进之介的背上，尾音因此陷入了温暖的模糊之中。泊进之介不着痕迹地做了个深呼吸，试图将注意力集中在观察对岸公路两旁的情况上。诗岛刚确实很能让人分心，无论是他的话语还是动作；人与生俱来的趋光性引导着他去注视、去靠近诗岛刚，像在掌心捧着一团冰雪中沥出的温暖火焰，而他想要让这火光如星河般彻夜长明。

他们还是没敢径直冲入那个废弃的加油站，在站点对面的杂草丛里停了下来。诗岛刚放下背包给MP5J填弹，又端起枪来做出一副狙击的姿势。泊进之介任由他拿着冲锋枪胡闹，抓起车门枪和另一把MP5J稳攥掌心，“我先过去看看，你别靠太前，刚。”最后一个音他拖长了半分，带着充分的警告意味。“已经开始替我踩刹车了吗，进哥哥。”诗岛刚若无其事地笑出声，转了转Zenrin Shooter跟在他身侧，“那就比一比吧，看谁的速度更快。我赌Mach。”

泊进之介实在为这小孩头疼，他已经能够确认自己体内大概率存在着丧尸病毒的抗体，因此就算再被咬上一口也只是用医疗仪治疗的问题，但诗岛刚不同，他体内的病毒已经日趋一日地严重了。他只能在开枪时尽量掩护住诗岛刚，用交错的火力将从加油站里涌出的丧尸向他这边吸引过来。“不能用冲锋枪了，刚，把Zenrin Shooter给我——”在靠近加油站时泊进之介将MP5J背上了背后，金属子弹太过危险，一不小心就有造成油箱爆炸的可能；诗岛刚在他身侧轻笑了一声，拍了一下Zenrin Shooter的侧面，信号扩散的发动音随之响起，蓝色能量弹分裂开来准确将最后一批丧尸击亡。

“怎么样，进哥？”

诗岛刚把Ride Macher骑过来，得意地为最后一击向泊进之介邀功。泊进之介揉了揉眉心，一时也不知道该说他什么好。他们很快带上了能够带走的最大量汽油，绕过满地狼狈的尸体和黑色粘液向荒原之中驶去。杂草丛生的小路上还覆盖着冰霜，偶尔枝生出的荆棘丛和羸弱的树干上滴滴答答地滑落着刚化的冰雪，泥泞和寒冷中，泊进之介开始担忧下一场雪会在什么时候来临。

5.

那天晚上诗岛刚的情况仍然在恶化，他的脖颈和右肩处都出现了丧尸化的痕迹，泊进之介预想在看不见的地方应该还会更加触目惊心。他急切地想要把诗岛刚赶紧带进安全区，也许他能够成为救治对方的那个仅存方案；但荒野上的路比他想象的更难走，摩托的轮胎时不时就有陷入泥沼的危险，更别提随时有降雪的可能。睡袋显然无法在大雪降临的时候提供足够防护，到那时除非他们能找到足够的木材搭起木棚，否则寒冷带来的危险不亚于遇上游荡的丧尸。他觉得疲惫，不仅是连续几天没有得到足够休息带来的身体酸痛，更多的是精神上——随时要绷紧的神经是对精神的巨大考验，而真正能够松懈下来的时候还在更遥远的前方。

深冬的天气并没有因为泊进之介身上的重负就善待他们俩人。第二天下午连续几日的阳光就被阴霾覆盖，大雪纷纷扬扬洒落下来，好在他们在降雪前就找到了一片树林，搭起了一间窄小的木棚勉强抵御风雪。泊进之介隔着手套揉搓着双手试图让自己再暖和一些，诗岛刚难得安静地坐在那里，一言不发地望着狭小火坑里的火焰。“这场雪可能会下到晚上了，”泊进之介侧身跟他预测，“你还……没问题吗？”

“嗯……啊。”

诗岛刚不算回答地回答了他一声，向后略微一仰靠在棚壁上闭上了眼睛。在泊进之介以为他睡着的时候他蓦然又阖着眼出声，“进哥，你还记得病毒刚开始扩散的时候吗？”

泊进之介努力回想了一阵子，尘封已久的记忆重新鲜活起来。刚开始的那个阶段政府颁布了严格的居家令，只派出军队出去消灭已经丧尸化的人类。那时基本上所有人都以为这场灾难会很快过去，只要将所有丧尸消灭就能让人类社会恢复正常秩序；但丧尸的进化速度和病毒的传染性还是太快太高了，很快就连家门也抵挡不住那些变异者的入侵，城市沦陷的消息一座接一座传来，而后由KR牵头，在沦陷区内成立各个丧尸研究所，安全区也被建立起来，为此牺牲的人不计其数。泊进之介不知道诗岛刚为什么突然提起前期的事情，只耐心听他说下去。

“那个时候我一个人在公寓里隔离，正是阳光最适宜的春天。”

诗岛刚笑起来，脸侧露出一个小小的酒窝，“有一天阳光很好的时候我在落地窗前拍照，正好有鸽子从远处飞过，大片的雪白鸽群，飞起来像逆行的雪，是非常、非常漂亮的画面。”

“还有某些下午，虽然说要求大家都待在家里，仍然有人跑出去在草地上晒太阳。我看见过野餐的人也看见过搭起的帐篷，都在抓紧时间享受一点难得的自由。”

“刚。”

泊进之介抓住了诗岛刚的一只手，像是在阻止他说下去。他摘掉另一只手的手套摸了摸对方的前额，不出所料又开始升温，只是还没到最严重的时候。诗岛刚叹了一口气，泊进之介听见外面的风雪声更加凛冽了。“我知道，进哥，我一直都知道。”诗岛刚在那只手从额头上放下去时慢条斯理地说，“我体内的病毒只是被延缓了发作，实际上没有被彻底治愈。但你还能活下去吧，你一定能穿过这里到安全区去。”

“……别说了，我替你烧点热水。”

泊进之介痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，将水壶架上了火堆。诗岛刚居然也就听话地不再说话，面色平静得像只是熟睡过去。泊进之介将热水喂给他，又将外套脱下来搭在他身侧。他想再多做一些，但他也做不了更多了；自然的残酷比人为的更加强大不可抵抗，无论是风雪还是病毒，在这片荒野上他们不过是沧海一粟的存在。

泊进之介再睁开眼时听见了诗岛刚痛苦的呻吟，他不知道自己什么时候睡着过去，但外面的风声似乎已经停止了。他借着仍然跳跃的火光小心靠近诗岛刚，对方面上白皙的皮肤已经被烧得通红，脖颈上的血管统统显现出他再熟悉不过的深色。诗岛刚紧纠着眉，额前渗出大颗汗珠，说不出是陷入了可怖的梦魇还是病毒作祟的缘故。“醒醒，刚，快醒醒！”泊进之介用力拍了拍他的脸，抓住他的右肩晃动，呼吸声在狭小空间内听起来粗重又急促。“……进哥，别晃了。”诗岛刚勉强睁开眼睛，声音沙哑得不像他本人，“我能感觉得到，我就快要……”他猛然抓住了泊进之介的手，睁大的眼底布满血丝，“……杀了我，进哥，答应我你一定会杀了我，我不想成为那些东西中的一员。”

“……不，你不会，我答应了雾子要带你……”

“……是吗，为了姐姐——”

诗岛刚蓦然激动起来，坐直了身体一把抓住了泊进之介的衣领，鼻尖几乎要和泊进之介的相碰，“那你大可以告诉姐姐是我不顾阻拦冲入丧尸群中或者饮弹自尽，你会找不到理由吗？但是进哥，告诉我，姐姐真的对你来说那么重要吗，重要到你愿意为我赌上生命？”

泊进之介震惊地睁大了眼睛，对诗岛刚这番愤怒的质问完全不曾预料，诗岛刚也没有给他更多反应时间，嘶哑着嗓子几乎是吼出声来，“说啊！说你照顾我、带我到这个地方来的原因只不过是对姐姐的承诺，说出来！让我知道！”

泊进之介感到自己的肩膀被诗岛刚狠狠抓住了，与此同时在对方的滔天怒火之下他听见心底的某个声音又一次清晰起来，它在说不是这样的，我想要救你不是因为雾子，因为你是你，因为我必须……必须什么呢？那个声音停住了，它在质疑某个他从来不敢想、不能想，也怯于去触碰的原因——为什么他会在第一时间决定留下来拯救诗岛刚，为什么他宁可自己死去也不愿见到对方的死亡，为什么诗岛刚的亲昵举动会让他无措，为什么他一次次向对方称得上任性的举动妥协——他想自己的沉默和眼神一定暴露了什么，尽管他内心空旷成一片，只有那个震耳欲聋的回声；诗岛刚眼底的愤怒逐渐消了下去，取而代之的是一个胜利意味的笑容，“我还以为你从来没有想过。”他一手按上了泊进之介的后脑，猛然贴上他的唇瓣给了他一个激烈的吻。泊进之介因又一次的震惊和踌躇停顿了两秒，随后环上诗岛刚的脖颈用力回应对方。他能够感受到舌尖触及地方的高温烫得惊人，但他不愿再去想那些生存和死亡的宏大命题，绷紧的神经在此刻终于松懈下来，全心沉醉在这个热吻当中。有这一刻就够了。他在心里对自己说，然后感到手里被塞入一把冰凉的枪械——那是诗岛刚的Zenrin Shooter。

6.

泊进之介忘记了他在什么地方读到过作为特殊疗法的CP——康复血浆疗法，也许是在泽神玲奈那里，也许是在其他的研究所中。但他庆幸在诗岛刚彻底昏迷过去的时候他能够从记忆中将这种疗法搜寻出来，无论能否起到效果，都是最后的孤注一掷。他用短刀割破了自己未受伤的那条手臂，握着诗岛刚的下颚让自己的鲜血落入他的口中。血液比不上经过提炼的血清，他也无从预测自己血里的抗体浓度，只能尽可能地多让诗岛刚饮入一些。对方在他手下不时用力挣扎，他用膝盖制住对方的双腿，近乎全然贴近诗岛刚的身体。丧尸化的影响已经攀爬上了诗岛刚的小半张脸，在火光和阴影中显出几分狰狞。泊进之介将叼在齿间的短刀取下来毫不犹豫地又给了自己一刀，新鲜血液源源不断流进诗岛刚的口中。他看着诗岛刚慢慢平和下来，面色的痛苦似乎减缓几分，如释重负地放开对方重新坐在他身旁，拿起热水壶来喝了几口。他不确定自己究竟能失去多少血液，轻微的晕眩感已经将他攫获；他只是在尝试，在这寒冷又漫长的冬夜中探索自己失血的承受极限，以让另一个和他息息相关的生命得到一线被拯救的生机。

泊进之介觉得这应该是他度过的最漫长的一夜，就连前几天的那场防守战也比不上这一晚的漫长。天光像永远不会亮起来，诗岛刚的温度忽升忽降，他每一刻都像在提心吊胆中度过。连续的失血让他唇色发白，但他还坚持去木棚外取了点雪，包在围巾里替诗岛刚降温。他偶尔也望着火光出神，一手攥紧诗岛刚的Zenrin Shooter，然后蓦然从那个状态中清醒过来，将Zenrin Shooter和车门枪放在一起起身去查看诗岛刚的情况。好在天边朦胧亮起时诗岛刚的温度不再高得吓人，泊进之介最后一次去触摸他的额头时终于吐出一口气，确认他终于把那团火焰从熄灭边缘重新点燃了。

他再睁开眼时已经是下午，木棚内空无一人。他心里一紧，迅速坐起了身，诗岛刚就在此时从棚外钻进来，一眼对上他的视线，语调轻快上扬起来，“你睡了好久，进哥。”他说着把一只处理好的野兔架上火堆，从泊进之介身侧捞起水壶喝了一口，坐到他身边来，“是你救了我吗？”

“外面还下雪吗？”

泊进之介没回答他的问题，在诗岛刚摇了摇头后接过水壶润了润干哑的喉咙，“那就好，天黑之前我们还能再走几个小时，在这里拖的时间越久越危险。”

他们离开那片树林时荒原上的一切都变得不一样了。下过雪的荒原被覆盖上皑皑白色，冰凉的日光轻柔抚摸过每一颗雪粒，在冰晶上跳跃着让人目眩神迷的光泽。路也变得更加难走，就算是摩托驾驶经验十足的诗岛刚也险些在雪上滑倒两次。泊进之介没忍住笑，诗岛刚在前面恶狠狠发誓等他驾驶时如果滑倒了一定会作为今后的糗事谈资。“可是你提出来今天坐驾驶位的。”泊进之介提醒他，一面握着Zenrin Shooter观察周围的情况。

“进哥，你有听见什么声音吗？”

他们在穿过又一片树林后短暂停下来休息，诗岛刚刚往水壶里填了把雪，直起身来靠着摩托皱起了眉。“是什么动物吧？”泊进之介也听见了那个声音，它似乎还在向着他们靠近。“我觉得不太妙。”诗岛刚说，一把跨上了摩托。泊进之介跟着坐上他的后座，侧头向林子里看去——在诗岛刚掀动油门的那刻他看清了那几个黑影——那是三只体型庞大的野熊。

“……快走！”

Ride Macher立刻毫不迟疑地冲了出去，那三只野熊咆哮着向他们的方向紧追过来。泊进之介对着最前的那一只开了两枪，第二枪击入了头部，他看见熟悉的黑色血花。“……更麻烦了，是被感染的。”“进哥你能应付得过来吗？”诗岛刚略微做了一个回头的动作，泊进之介侧身又连续发射出几发能量弹，拔高了声音，“别看，专心骑车！”他提醒得很及时，下一秒摩托就在雪堆上趔趄了一下，又重新恢复了平衡。诗岛刚皱着眉将摩托横甩过来，泊进之介顺着方向又向剩下两只各开了几枪。“用信号扩散！”诗岛刚提醒他，就在他说话的瞬间那两只受感染的庞然大物已经快要靠近摩托尾部，泊进之介猛然在枪身一拍，几乎是抵着其中一只的头颅扣下扳机，随后感到后背传来剧烈疼痛——在能量弹射入另一只熊的头颅之前它的爪子已经落上他的脊背，尖利的指甲轻而易举地剖开了一道狰狞伤口。

“进哥！”

诗岛刚在听见泊进之介呻吟的那一瞬就停下了摩托，迅速跳下来去查看对方的伤口。泊进之介的后背已经开始不断渗出鲜血，伤口边缘泛起病毒的紫黑色。诗岛刚紧皱着眉将医疗仪从背包里取出来替他缝合，泊进之介又感到晕眩，大概是二次失血的缘故。他忍着眼前发黑的那点不适感拿过水壶喝了一口，刚化的雪水冰冷得沁入肺腑，他下意识打了一个寒颤。“……要停下来休息一下吗？”诗岛刚收起医疗仪问他。“天快要黑了，再走一段吧。”泊进之介勉强笑了一下，“没关系，还有整夜的时间休息。”

夜晚时他们又找到木材搭起了木棚，泊进之介靠在棚壁上将压缩饼干吞咽下去，只觉得浑身的伤口都在火辣辣发疼。后背和手臂的疼痛几乎形成了一种微妙的平衡，让他分辨不出来究竟是哪一边更疼一些。诗岛刚本想让他守下半夜，被泊进之介以还能撑住为理由拒绝了。在诗岛刚睡着后他去触摸对方额前的温度，仍然在发烧，但已经没有那么来势汹汹了。他总算放下心来，在半夜后叫醒了诗岛刚自己沉沉睡去，梦里哗啦啦飞扬起一片白鸽，雪白好似逆行的飞雪。

7.

“进哥，你有什么事没告诉我吧。”

泊进之介还带着倦意睁开眼时正迎上诗岛刚凑在他面前说了这么一句话，他疑问地发出一声鼻音，坐起身来才发现诗岛刚正坐在他腿上，面色严肃得像审讯犯人。

“为什么你从昨天受伤后到今天一直没有出现丧尸化的迹象，为什么你的手臂上会有割伤和咬伤？如果不是我今早想替你再治疗一次背后的伤口，你还想瞒我到什么时候？”

诗岛刚半眯着眼，泊进之介分辨不出来他此刻是否在因为他的举动生气。他移开了视线避免与诗岛刚相对，带点尴尬地摸了摸鼻梁，“还是被你发现了啊。”

泊进之介再次开口，讲那个牙印，讲他在夜晚的内心挣扎；他讲得不疾不徐，好像只是一个故事的倾述者而非主人公。他讲他体内的抗体，讲给诗岛刚喂血的极端选择，讲他拥有的希望和可能，最后扬起唇角笑了一下，“我本来想只要你没事就行，没想到让你这么担心。抱歉，刚。”

“……也适可而止吧，我又不是小孩子了。”

诗岛刚攥住了他的衣领，面上还带着点未消的余愠，“不要什么都不让我知道，进哥，我宁愿你亲口告诉我而不是让我自己发现你为我做的事。”

他俯下身去在泊进之介的唇角用力咬了一口，留下一圈牙印才满意站起身，将刚烧好的热水壶抛给对方，“我们明天就能进入安全区了。”

泊进之介算了算时间，他们已经离开Drive Pit整整六天，在通讯被完全切断的情况下KR说不定已经判断他们的状况为失踪或者死亡，但如果他们能撑过最后这两天……他想到即将见到的同伴，想到原先认识的KR的其他成员也会来迎接他们，一时感到久违的舒心。荒野上的积雪稍微化了一些，诗岛刚一路骑过来两旁都是湿漉漉的杂草和矮灌木丛，时不时飞起几只白尾雷鸟。“我觉得不会再下雪了。”他心情很好地和泊进之介说，“也稍微暖和了一点。”

夜晚来临后他们没再有搭起木棚的幸运，但无风的夜间也就不再那么寒冷，夜空澄澈无云，熠熠星河在深色天穹上旋转。“在空旷的地方看银河的感觉和在城市里完全不一样，”诗岛刚把压缩饼干从泊进之介手里接过来，指了指夜空让他抬头看，“群星会一直绵延到地平线上，总是让人感到自己的渺小。”

“不是那样的。”

泊进之介声调沉稳地反驳他，在诗岛刚带着轻微惊讶的神色看过来时笑了一笑，“没有谁是渺小的，你不是，我也不是。我们能走到现在这里的理由和星星存在的理由同等重要。”

诗岛刚诧异地笑了，接着在漫天繁星下侧身去吻泊进之介。荒原上的雪色和星色连绵成一片，在他们纠缠又彼此交换的炽热吐息中浩渺星河悄无声息流动，无数璀璨的星粒携着成百上千万年前的光芒将冰雪照亮。泊进之介能感受到诗岛刚身上的热度，在试图去触摸他的前额时被诗岛刚伸手抵挡了，后者贴近了他的耳畔故意夹杂着温热吐息低声窃语，“有没有发烧进哥自己感受一下不就知道了吗？”他带着那样轻佻又诚挚的笑意毫无保留地向泊进之介敞开身体，身上像释放着源源不断的热量，鼓励泊进之介将火焰拥入胸怀。泊进之介将吻落在他受伤的左肩，他就投桃报李地去亲吻泊进之介的手臂，殷红的软舌沿着刀伤一路舔舐上去，在蠢蠢欲动即将用牙齿于伤痕末端留下一记牙印时被泊进之介的冲撞带出声不加掩饰的喘息。泊进之介觉得不是他在拥抱火焰，是火焰的温暖和光芒将他包围了，将他身体里的冲动和热情彻底点燃，然后在雪夜中炸裂成炙烈的焰火，长明不休。

安全区的坚实城墙终于在次日下午出现在了他们面前，诗岛刚在Ride Macher的后座上接通了通讯，通讯另一端的库里姆在听见他的声音的那一刻难以置信的音调拔高到前所未有。诗岛刚颇有闲心地笑出声来，看了一眼从驾驶位上转过头来看他的泊进之介，从善如流地开口，“啊，是啊，而且进哥还有个巨大的surprise给你们。”

“……你这小子。”

泊进之介无奈地摇了摇头，注视着城墙下的一扇大门缓慢为他们打开。他掀动Ride Macher的油门一把冲进了门内，Drive Pit的所有成员正在那里迎接他们，在看见俩人时发出巨大的欢呼声。泊进之介从摩托上跨下来，不知是谁向他们头顶炸开了两筒礼花，彩带和彩纸碎屑纷纷扬扬坠落，诗岛刚凑在泊进之介耳畔小声低语，“有没有种结婚的感觉？”泊进之介警告般地捏了捏他的小指，换来对方在他掌心的一记轻挠，随后诗岛刚就迅速越过了他融入庆贺的人群之中。“谢谢你，泊さん。”诗岛雾子上前来向他深鞠了一躬，泊进之介望了一眼正在和其他人打趣的诗岛刚，看着冬日的阳光替他勾勒出温热又闪耀的轮廓，唇线弯起来笑出一声。

“没事，那是我的选择。”


End file.
